Naruto and Sakura - After The War
by zenigame
Summary: "The war was over. The village was rebuilt to it former glory, everyone was back home and unscathed. It was peaceful and relaxing, for some people anyway…" Naruto and Sakura Doujinshi After The War


Hello! So this is just a little story I wrote from Lady GT's manga that she posted on Tumblr! I hope you all like it!

~#~

The war was over.

The village was rebuilt to it former glory, everyone was back home and unscathed. It was peaceful and relaxing, for some people anyway...

"ALright, your training finishes here today!" Tsunade shouted across the room, "You can quickly get out of my sight now!"

Naruto practically fell out of the Hokage's Tower door after the day from hell. However his training to become Hokage was finally over!

"Uhh, Baa-chan is so strict..." He mumbled while taking sluggish steps onto the street in front of him. "Why does the Hokage have to go through so much paperwork?"

"Ah! There you are!" His whining was interrupted by a familiar voice, looking up, Naruto's face suddenly lit up at the sight of Sakura holding her medical book within her arm. It made Naruto slightly nostalgic at the image. Things were getting back to normal.

"Sakura-chan!" He called out with excitement.

Smiling at the blonde, she replied, "It seems you are still in one piece!"

Running his hand through his hair and smiling down at the pinkette, "I'm surprised to see you! Why are you here?"

"I just finished my shift at the hospital." Naruto could have guessed, he could smell the faint aroma of sanitizer on her. "I wanted to check if you were still alive."

Sakura giggled to herself before taking a step closer to Naruto, who was mumbling under his breath again.

"Shall we go?" She asked.

"Uh?" Was all the blonde could muster up, walking home together? They pair hadn't done this since Team 7 had first gotten together and another wave of nostalgia blew across his mind. He looked down at Sakura who was patiently waiting for his reply. "Y-yes! Sure thing-ttebayo!"

The pair walked down the empty village streets with nothing but the occasional gust of wind whistling in their ears, the sun was shining high within the bright blue sky and the cherry blossoms were out in full bloom.

"So peaceful." Sakura whispered next to Naruto, "The war is finally over and the village is fully rebuilt and safe, you are getting trained to become Hokage, Sasuke-kun is back and Team 7 is together again. It's like everything is finally turning back to normal."

Naruto watched as she spoke and how she smiled to herself while looking at the dirt path below their feet. Her emerald eyes shining beautifully in the sunlight. "Yeah.."

A minute or two of silence passed, Naruto and Sakura had made their way a little out of the main streets and into the slightly wooded area where Naruto was happy to get a little bit more shade and away from the burning sun.

"Speaking of Sasuke, do you know where he is?" The blonde asked.

"Dunno, I haven't seen him today. He probably trained with Kakashi-Sensei." Sakura replied.

"Oh, I thought you knew..."

"Nope."

Her sudden reply shocked Naruto, 'Oookay then...' was all he could think before looking at Sakura with his typical confused expression. She simply smiled and carried on walking.

"Umm, Sakura-chan.."

"Yes?"

"I was wondering, now that Sasuke is back.. don't you want to spend more time with him? You know... alone? Like you are doing with me right now?" He asked with slight uneasiness.

"Huh?" Sakura paused mid-step and turned to face her team-mate.

"Aren't.. Aren't you in love with him?"

Sakura looked up at him with dismay and uncertainty. "Ah.."

'It's the perfect time...' She thought to herself. "I'm not in love with him anymore."

"EHH?! B-but, but...! How?! Sakura-chan you..! He's, he's back for real this time! It your perfect chance!" Naruto exclaimed.

"My feelings for him are different, Naruto! They changed! The are not as strong as I thought they were..." She shouted back at him, "I'm happy he's back with us and that we are reunited, but I don't feel that way about him anymore, ok? Get that into your thickhead!"

"I-is that so..." Pulling a face of mischievousness and shock, Naruto thought, 'There are no mistakes! She's serious about it! Could it be she...'

"Besides," Sakura carried on, "I'm in love with someone else."

Turning forwards to start walking again, Naruto couldn't let her get away! "EHHH?! W-Wait! S-seriously?! You like someone else?!"

"Is that so hard to believe?" Sakura sighed.

"D-do I know him?!" Naruto asked with desperation.

"Well..."

"Don't tell me! Is it Sai?!"

"No way! He would never compliment me even in a million years!"

"Then Shikamaru? Chouji? Shino?!"

"You are exaggerating now..." Sakura tried to say over the top of Naruto ridiculous shouting.

"Oh no! It's Fuzzy Eyebrows!" The blonde looked like he was about to have a mental breakdown after most probably using up all his brain power guessing all those names.

"Hell no!" Sakura shouted as she heard Naruto's nickname for Lee.

"Uhh, nothing is coming up to my mind.." A gloomy expression covered the blondes features.

Sighing, Sakura gave in. She couldn't bare to see him like this. His lips were wobbling and his eyes were squinted, like he was thinking extremely hard. "He... He's a great person. Really stupid and dense most of the time. He's always reckless and really impatient. He always says what goes through his mind and he's not afraid of losing to anyone.

He showed to everyone that he;s capable of keeping his promises and he never gives up, no matter what! And he.. he is the man that made me understand what love truly means..." The pinkette looked up that Naruto with a tentative smile.

"Sakura-chan.." Naruto whined, "No need to say more.. Why are you telling me this?"

Looking up at him, Sakura gently placed her hand on his chest while stepping forwards. "Because..." She whispered before gently placing her lips on his. The blondes lips were surprisingly soft for someone who can barely take care of himself, however, through all the shock Naruto pushed his lips against her to make to most out of the unexpected kiss. "...He became the most important person of my life."

Everything after that came in slow motion. The movement of her lips as she spoke. The gentle blinking of her eyes. The removing of her hand from his chest. He just stared in awe at her beautiful features, up until the point she turned away and said,

"Well, I must get going! I have a date tonight! You see, he's going to pick me up at 7o'clock right in front of my house... and he better be on time! We will later have dinner in a nice restaurant, that is not Ichiraku for once... and after that we will go see the fireworks together on the Hokage Mountain. You better keep this as a secret, because I don't want anymore to disturb us, ok?"

Stopping in her tracks, Sakura turned her head and shot the future Hokage and huge grin while saying, "Well, see you."

Naruto stared after her. Just stared.

He couldn't seem to muster up anything within his brain to say or think or even do, up until he saw pink hair round the corner and out of his view. His face turned from shocked to elated within a matter of seconds, his arms were extended towards the sky and he was shouting with glee, "YAAATAAA!"


End file.
